Gerich Velethnin, Ada
by Undomiel-Estel
Summary: The parting between father and daughter leaves Elrond grieving


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just play in their world.  
  
Elrond Half-elven gazed at the reflection of Isil* as it shone brightly on the dark waves below. The soft sounds of the sea called to his heart as he lost himself in thought. His mind played over the events recently passed and as he watched the waves crash against the ship, he found himself wondering what his children were currently occupying themselves with.  
  
Had it only been this morning that he had set sail from Middle- Earth, never to return? The call from the west had beckoned him, and he had been unable to deny any longer it's urgent plea to return. It was with a heavy heart that Elrond, last of the Elven lords, departed this world for the next, leaving behind the last of his kin to an uncertain future. His twin sons, Elrohir and Elladan, had chosen to remain in Middle-Earth a while longer, unable to decide if they wanted to remain among men and become mortal themselves, or pass to the Undying lands with the rest of their people. His only daughter Arwen had chosen to marry a mortal, and to spend her remaining days in Gondor, a kingdom of men, all doomed to die.  
  
Elrond's delicate hearing picked up the sounds of soft footsteps falling upon the deck. Instead of turning to greet the being intruding on his thoughts, he continued to grip the railing and watch the sea as they journeyed on. A moment later the hand of Gandalf came to rest upon his shoulder. Elrond said nothing, but was grateful for his friend's comforting presence.  
  
"Do not live in regret, my friend. She has a strong will, much like her father. There would have been no way of persuading her to leave that world short of death, and no way of forcing her with you in your departure."  
  
The wizard stood beside the Elf, leaning against the rail and watching the moon as silver whispery clouds threatened to cover her luminosity. Elrond sighed, his brow furrowed and eyes dark with worry. "I realize that now. In the beginning I took her persistence to remain as childish stubbornness. Now I see the extent to which she was willing to sacrifice for their love." He turned then to face Gandalf, eyes wet with tears and voice thick with emotion.  
  
"I should not have doubted Estel's promise to return to her. I should have held out hope that he would succeed, that he could accept his destiny and beat back the shadows. Instead I found myself believing he would fall, and that he would leave my daughter condemned to a fate I could not reverse. I am grateful he measured up to become the man I always hoped he would be, but I also find myself angry with him for doing just that."  
  
"Whether by victory or defeat, she would have been lost to you in the end. She would have married him and ruled beside him, or she would have passed from the pain of her grief." The wizard sighed, folding his arms across his chest against the chill sea air. "It was never your choice to make. But is her happiness now enough to relieve some of your misgivings? Aragorn is a good man. He'll spend his life making her happy. He'll give her children to continue both your lines. He'll remind her everyday of her kin, and show her the joys life has to offer, things she took for granted before."  
  
Gandalf smiled then, an outstretched arm circling his friend's shoulder. "Fear not, Peredhal. All will be well."  
  
"I just wish, that for one more time, I could look upon her face, and remember things as they once were."  
  
"All partings are sad, my friend. Simply hold her face in your heart forever, and the two of you shall never be more then a prayer away from each other."  
  
Elrond smiled wistfully, and softly spoke. "Does this ring true of my sons, as well Mithrandir? They are not yet lost to me. I may yet see them again. Will the memory of their face quell my aching heart until that day?"  
  
"Until that day and even longer." With that, Gandalf shuffled away, leaving the Elf lord alone once more to watch the night sky. Elrond focused his attention on one star in particular. It shone more brightly then the others, winking just for him to see. A soft, low voice gently called to him, and he closed his eyes, allowing Arwen's face to fill his mind.  
  
"Gerich veleth-nin, Ada."*  
  
"And you mine, my daughter." With that, the Elf moved away from the railing, allowing the salty sea wind to carry his soft words across the ocean to the east and his daughter.  
  
Isil – the moon  
  
Gerich veleth-nin, Ada – you have my love, father. 


End file.
